Forbidden Love
by Aryll-link
Summary: A young boy is found dead and a abused girl won't talk about what happened. But will she bring Elliot and Olivia closer together? EO pairings.
1. Default Chapter

aryll-link: ok plz R&R I really would like to know what you think of this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the girl and the boy.

* * *

"What have we got here?" Olivia asked the police officer.

"A male about 15, shot right through the heart." the police officer pointed to the body of the boy, and Olivia could see cuts and bruises amongst the blood.

"Raped?" Olivia questioned as she leaned closer to the boy.

"Several times."

"Time of death?"

"About 10 last night." Elliot answered from behind her. "No ID."

Oliva looked around the crime scene, and spotted a young girl not so far away watching them.

"Who's that girl?" Elliot followed Olivia's gaze to where a young girl was leaning against a tree.

"Let's go find out." Elliot walked with Olivia towards the girl.

They were about five metres away when the girl's eyes widened in horror and she took off.

"Hey wait!" Oliva yelled as she ran after the girl, eventually grabbing her by the shoulders.

"LET ME GO!!" she screamed, trying to wriggle her way out of Oliva's firm grip. "I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

"Calm down I am here to help you!" Olivia tried to soothe the girl down.

"I heard the shouting" Elliot appeared into view, making the girl struggle even more.

"Calm down ok? We won't take you back I promise" Oliva stared into the girls sapphire eyes. "We won't take you back."

The girl quieted down, still glancing nervously at Elliot every now an then. "You promise?" the whispered.

"I do." Olivia stared at the girl closely. She had a scar across her right eye, bruises, cuts and a few burns on her arms.

"I'm sorry" the girl spoke suddenly.  
"Sorry for what?" Elliot asked.

The girl's head gestured towards the body of the boy, and she stared at Elliot, her empty eyes gazing into his. "It was my fault." she spoke as tears fell from her eyes. "I didn't mean for him to end up like this."

* * *

aryll-link: ok this chapter was a bit short, but the others will be longer I promise! R&R


	2. Crucified

aryll-link: Well here is the longer second chapter. R&R. Note: I just made up the address in this chapter so please forgive me if it is wrong or sounds crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters or the lyrics taken from Broken by Seether and Hero by Chad Kroeger. I own the mysterious girl and the boys.

* * *

As Olivia walked into the interrogation room, the young girls head slowly looked up at her. 

"It was my fault." The girl replied. "I didn't mean to do it."

"I know it wasn't your fault. That's what we are here to find out." Oliva smiled at the girl. "What is your name?" Olivia asked sweetly.

The girl stared at Olivia for a long time. "It wasn't my fault." She answered after a long time.

Olivia sighed. "I know it isn't your fault, just tell me your name and we'll help you get the guy who did this."

The girls face suddenly changed, and she looked around the room like she didn't know how she got there.

"If you think that I am going to be dumb enough to tell you my name you can grab your sleeping bag and camp here for the night cause I'm not going to answer." The girl snapped suddenly.

Olivia, taken back by the girl's sudden harsh voice, didn't know how to respond, but at that moment, the door opened and Elliot gestured for Olivia to come outside.

"What happened in there?" Elliot asked when Olivia shut the door.

"I don't know, first she was scared and then she was angry." Olivia sighed. "You try talking to her, we'll see if she reacts any different to males."

Elliot nodded and walked into the room, greeted by the girl, grinning mischievously.

"My name is Elliot, I am Olivia's partner."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Work partner."

The girl raised the other eyebrow.

"We work together on cases."

"Dream on kiddo." The girl answered, "You want it to be more than work. You know it, I know it, and she wants it."

"Hey! Don't talk about things that you don't understand." Elliot snapped, trying hard not to blush.

The girl just laughed in his face. "All you coppers are the same, I can read you like a book."

"Is that so? And who taught you that?" Elliot said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you like to know that? You might get some tips. But I think at your level you might want the beginners lesson." The girl smirked.

"Do you know who gave you that cut across your eye?" Elliot changed the subject hastily.

"Yes I do." was her short reply.

"Do you want to tell me who?"

"No"

"Is he the same person that murdered the boy in the park?" Elliot smirked.

The girl gave Elliot a cold stare as she slowly stood up. "He was NOT murdered!" she hissed at him.

"But he is dead." Elliot stated.

Her face was ice cold as she spoke. "He is dead, but he wasn't murdered."

"Then tell me what happened to him"

"So...you want me to tell you what I saw that night right?" she smirked.

"Yes."

She slowly walked up to him "Fine".

She snarled viciously and before Elliot could react, she had lunged at him, accurately punching him in the stomach and he fell to the floor winded.

"I don't want to ever see you speak about him in that way again." her voice was soft, yet Elliot could sense the danger in her words. "No-one ever speaks to **_me_** like that." she snarled viciously.

Just then Oliva walked into the room. "Elliot she..." Oliva looked shocked at what she saw. "Elliot what is going on?"

"Tell you later Liv," he gasped.

"If you all wouldn't mind." The girl stared at Elliot as Olivia helped him up. "I am leaving now."

"You are not going anywhere until you tell us your name!" Olivia snapped, pushing the girl back in her seat.

The girl scowled, and Olivia could hear her mutter about blackmail before she spoke. "Alright have it your way, I will tell you my name but that is IT!" the girl snarled. "My name is Lovisa Jones."

"Ok go, well contact your parents." Elliot said.

"Good luck." Lovisa laughed as she walked out of the room.

-----------------

"Well she certainly isn't afraid of men." Elliot sighed. "How can we be sure that she just didn't give us a false name?"

"I can't seem to find anyone who knows Lovisa." Olivia sat back in her chair.

"I did a little history check on Lovisa Jones. "Fin walked into the room. "No wonder she was laughing when you said that you'll contact her parents Elliot, they were both murdered 11 years ago."

"Your joking right?" Olivia looked at the file Fin had in his hands. "Parents found shot in their bedroom, no sign of the child ever since."

"Well where was she? She had to be somewhere." Elliot scoffed. "You can't just disappear off the face of the earth."

"She seems to be renting an apartment on 23 avenue East Side.." Munch replied. "Records show that she has been there the past month."

"Lets go and check it out then." Olivia grabbed her coat and left, with Elliot not far behind.

-----------------

"Lovisa open up!" Olivia called as she knocked on the apartment door.

"The door is unlocked." Elliot opened the door.

"Lovisa!" Oliva called as she searched for a light switch.

"I can't see a thing in here." Elliot snapped as he tripped over a loose floorboard.

"Found the light switch." Olivia flicked the lights on. A room up ahead was lit, and the two detectives walked cautiously to the door. Olivia gasped at the horrific sight in front of her.

Lovisa was crucified to the far wall, her hands pinned by two hunting knives in her wrists. A trail of blood seeped down the wall to a puddle underneath her. Splatters of blood, bloody handprints and puddles were all over the other walls and the floor.

"My god what happened here?" Elliot gasped at all the blood.

"I don't know but Lovisa is still alive." As Olivia called the ambulance and attended to Lovisa, Elliot surveyed the room.

Amongst the blood he noticed writing, what looked like lyrics from a song. "The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away." Elliot read aloud.

"Sounds like someone was giving her hope for something." Olivia walked over to Elliot's side. "Someone told me, love will not save us. But how can that be? Look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood spilling that world never came." Olivia read. "What world was she living in to begin with?"

-----------------

"My name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia told the receptionist. "A girl named Lovisa Jones was brought here earlier."

"Room 303 down the hallway to your right."

"Thanks" Elliot said as he followed Olivia.

As she reached room 303, a doctor walked out of it.

"Hello are you both here to see Lovisa?" the doctor asked.

"My name is Detective Benson and this is Detective Stabler." Oliva said.

"My name is Doctor Francis and I'm Lovisa's doctor." Francis said. "She's in a stable condition. Both wrists have deep cuts. Old whip marks on her back too. Fluids present, poor girls been raped a few times."

"Can we go in?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, she's just woken up."

"Thanks." Olivia said as she walked quietly into the room, Elliot behind her.

"She's not here." Oliva looked at Elliot.

"What?"

"She's not in her bed."

Something then landed on Elliot, pinning him to the ground.

"Miss me did ya?" Lovisa smirked. She leaped gracefully off him before doing a cartwheel across the room and jumping back in bed.

"I missed you so much." Elliot replied sarcastically as he got up.

"What are you doing jumping around?" Olivia said, still surprised at the girls ability to jump around while half dead.

"What? It's exercise, you can't just expect me to lie here in bed, feeding of your sympathy in order to hopefully get better." Lovisa scoffed. "No, I do things differently, I move around to recover, my body is used to that."

"Ok then. You were tested and we found out that someone raped you." Olivia smiled warmly at Lovisa. "Do you want to tell us who did it?"

"Yea. I've been meaning to tell someone for a long time now." Lovisa began. "I was about 10, just moved in. He was 15 at the time. One night I couldn't sleep and he walked into my room. I asked him what he was doing here, and he said he came for me. He suddenly pinned me to the bed, ripped off my clothes and raped me." Lovisa took a deep breath before she continued.

"When he finished he told me he will be back in two weeks for me, cause he had to go to camp. In the two weeks I forgot about him and continued on my business. Then one night I woke up and I could feel his breath on my neck. He told me he was back. And then...then..." she trailed off.

"And then what happened" Elliot asked while taking notes in his notebook.

"I stabbed him." A maniac grin crawled across her face. "Right through the heart. I had no training at all!" her smile widened. "Then TB called me to his office. Asked me why I killed him and I told him, he was hurting me and I didn't like that. He then asked how I felt when I killed him and I told him."

"What did you say?" Olivia and Elliot where leaning in close, curious to know the answer.

"I told him I never felt so alive in my life, the adrenalin and the power of having someone's life in your hands. I told him that I would proudly kill again for him." Lovisa sighed. "He was my first kill."

"Who is this TB guy?" Elliot asked.

"I ain't telling." Lovisa smiled wickedly.

"Ok what did you do now that got you into trouble?" A voice mocked from the door.

Everone's head turned to see a red headed boy standing at the door grinning wildly.

Lovisa laughed "Oh the usual. Talking, moving, breathing, living, proving him wrong."

The redhead laughed. "Well all that I know is that your needed for an assignment. Your required straight away."

"What!?" Lovisa exclaimed. "He can't do that! He can't just expect me to get up and go straight away, surely he knows I have coppers after me!"

The redhead just stared at her. "Well I don't know why, you'll probs have to ask him that yourself."

Lovisa scowled.

"And who may I ask is you?" Elliot snapped.

"Names Rednut. Now who are you?" Rednut snapped back.

"Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson." Elliot said proudly.

"Partners hey?" Rednut grinned, winking at Elliot.

"Work partners" Olivia corrected.

"Oh so its work huh?" Rednut raised an eyebrow. "Just like Phoenix and Sharkfin where I bet." He laughed.

"How do you know Lovisa?" Olivia asked, changing the subject.

"Ya mean Phoenix? No-one will know who you are talking about if ya call her by that name!" Rednut scoffed. "I met her at home I guess you could say. Phoenix is famous among the street folk."

"Me famous? Stop making up foolish lies!" Lovisa smirked.

"Yea whatever."

"What kind of name is Rednut?" Elliot pointed out.

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped.

"What kind of a name is Elliot? Sounds like a girls name if you ask me." Rednut sneered.

"Oi stop fighting like little children for god sake you two...." Lovisa trailed off.

"What?" Rednut said.

"Oh my god Rednut the children! I completely forgot! They are waiting for me!" Lovisa cried, siting bolt upright in bed.

* * *

aryll-link: Well hope you liked it. Tell me how I'm going. Ok Phoenix/Lovisa is a little weird. The reason why she jumps and runs around when she is injured will be revealed in later chapters. Actually any weird moments altogether in this chappy will be revealed later I guess. R&R plz. 


	3. Picture Perfect

aryll-link: Thank you to all that has reviewed so far I really appreciate it! In the second chapter, Olivia and Elliot interrogated her at the station, and then they let her go. They then went to her apartment and found her beaten up. She then went to the hospital. They were all the same girl is what I am trying to say I guess...

Note: ok I am calling Lovisa Phoenix from now on and I am calling the dead guy Sharkfin till I find a name for him :P.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the SVU.

Song is Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. (song lyrics will be in **bold** letters)

* * *

"Children!?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Here chuck this on." Rednut threw Lovisa some spare clothes and she sped into the bathroom.

"Children!?" Olivia rounded on Rednut.

"Hey lady, don't look at me like that!" Rednut cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Ok let's go." Lovisa reappeared into the room.

"Hey..." Elliot began, but was cut off by Lovisa.

"Ask questions when we get there." Lovisa snapped. "And refer to me from now on as Phoenix."

----------

"What are we doing back in your apartment?" Olivia asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I need to collect a few stuff before I go." Phoenix unlocked the door and they all went inside.

Phoenix and Rednut ran ahead while Olivia and Elliot dawdled behind.

"I still don't get any of this." Olivia frowned. "God we don't know our victims name yet! All we have is his nickname Sharfin."

Elliot was about to answer when he stepped on a loose floorboard and it swung up and smacked him in the face.

Olivia chuckled a little as she watched him back away, cursing.

"Hey look, there is a box underneath that." Olivia knelt down to pick it up.

"What's in it?" Elliot joined Olivia, rubbing his head.

"A video tape, a necklace, a book and a photo." Olivia showed Elliot.

"Isn't that our victim, Lovisa and Rednut with two other boys?" Elliot asked, astounded.

"It sure is." Phoenix snapped from behind them and snatched the photo off Elliot. "Keep the rest I don't want it."

----------

The dark alleyway was creepy, and the block was renowned for the dangerous drug dealers and thieves.

"Ok you have children?" Olivia asked.

"What is the problem with that?" Phoenix said. "You make it sound like it is a crime."

"Phoenix!" a young girl yelled joyfully. She ran up and hugged the older girl.

"Hey Teddy! You remember Uncle Rednut?" Phoenix smiled.

"Uncle Red!" Teddy hugged the boy as well.

"Phoenix who are these people?" Teddy pointed at Olivia and Elliot.

Phoenix knelt down so she was the same height as the young girl. "They are coppers honey. They are helping me find Sharkfin."

"Have you got any clues yet?" Teddy said.

"Not yet sweetheart, here take this bag and take it to Vee Dog." Phoenix gave Teddy a bag and watched the girl walk away with Rednut.

"So who is the father?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know who Teddy's biological parents are." Phoenix confessed. "We found her wondering the streets one night."

"So you just thought it was great to take her." Elliot frowned.

"No, she followed me." Phoenix snapped. "Don't you lot have a love life where your family is waiting for you to come home? She added harshly.

"I'm recently divorced." Elliot mumbled.

"No boyfriend waiting for me." Olivia said.

Phoenix gave the two a weird stare before the spoke. "Well maybe you better go find a love life."

"What are you suggesting?" Elliot scowled.

"Leave me alone. I'll be here if you want to ask me any more annoying questions." Phoenix turned her back on the two and walked away, whistling a tune.

----------

"Ok so we know the kids nickname was Sharkfin, and Rednut and Phoenix know who he was." Olivia frowned.

"But there are a lot of missing pieces of the puzzle." Elliot finished for her. "Play the tape and see if that gets us anywhere."

As Olivia get the tape ready, Elliot couldn't help but notice how adorable Olivia looked. He was surprised he never noticed this before. He felt the mad urge to play with her silky hair, or just to feel her soft skin under his fingers....

"STABLER!"

Elliot jumped like he had an electric shock. Olivia was looking at him weirdly. "Are you feeling ok there?"

He muttered "Yea" before focusing on the tape, mentally hitting himself for letting his guard drop.

A bunk bed in what looked to the detectives as a cell came up on the camera. A hand appeared and gently nudged the person sleeping on the top.

"Wake up you lazy dog." A voice laughed.

Phoenix appeared from under the covers glaring hell at the cameraman. "Go away." she mumbled, throwing a pillow at the camera.

The tape then swung around and 'Sharkfin' was standing there. "You are an idiot Darkness." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oi what is all the fuss at this time of the morning?" A blonde haired boy snapped from a lower bunk.

"Doesn't anyone get any sleep around here?" Rednut yawned as he walked past.

The scene changed, and a man was talking to the camera, his face was masked. Behind him Phoenix was making funny faces, later joined by other boys.

Soon a song started playing as small clips came up.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Sharkfin was going through what looked like a training routine for men in the army.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

Phoenix appeared, sitting down on the remains of a chair. A screen was behind her, showing images of young children being abused, one of those children was her.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

A guy came running out of a room, followed by a chair and an angry Phoenix, shouting curses as she ran after the boy.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Sharkfin came behind Phoenix, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into his touch, a single tear sliding down her face. He whispered something in her ear before walking away.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Sharkfin was surrounded by a group of boys including the masked man. Phoenix walked up to him.She whispered in his ear as she pulled something hanging off his belt and walked back to the edge of the circle. "Hurry up you pathetic bitch." The masked man snapped. "Stop dawdling."

Suddenly the boy fell and everyone left except for Phoenix. She walked up to the boy one more time, placed a gun on his chest and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

The tape stopped and the two detectives just gawped at the screen.

"Phoenix killed the guy?" Olivia was still staring at the TV screen, which was now on the news.

"Looks like it." Elliot managed to say. "But if she did do it, why would she let us have the tape?"

Olivia was about to respond when something the news reporter said made her listen.

"The president will now address the country about the school that has been illegally found training young boys to become military soldiers." The reporter said.

"Thank you Sandra." The president said. "We are going to send some troops down to the school to survey the scene and see if there is any proof that there is any military activity down there."

All of a sudden the president was pushed out of the camera, and Phoenix's face appeared on the screen. "Allo allo allo"

* * *

aryll-link: I just had to include that song in there somewhere, I thought that it really suited the moment. Anyway plz R&R Your reviews are helping me a lot!


	4. Welcome

aryll-link: Ok here is another chappy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the SVU.

* * *

"Are you sure that they'll come?" Rednut was pacing across the room.

"Hey they'll come, just calm down." Phoenix smirked.

Phoenix was sitting on a desk, spinning the president around in circles in his chair.

"How can you muck around in a time like this?" Rednut scowled. "One wrong move and the whole mission is ruined and we're gonna be worse than dead."

"Its easy!" Phoenix laughed. "Anyway stop worrying. Snake will be here soon to pick up our little package."

Rednut just glared at her and started pacing again.

5 minutes later a sandy haired boy walked into the room.

"Hey you lot lets get this guy outta here before those goddam coppers catch us."

"Thank god." Rednut muttered as he ran to the president.

"Hey Snake! I'll stay here, we might as well take a few coppers down with us." Phoenix laughed.

"Yea whatever crazy woman, just don't get yourself killed." Rednut warned.

----------

"Man what is this girl doing?" Elliot snapped as he ran up the stairs, gun pointed out in front of him.

"And you just expect me to know?" Olivia said behind him.

When they reached the door, Olivia held Elliot back.

"I'll go in and talk to her." She demanded.

"You can talk to her all you want but your not going in there alone." Elliot said firmly.

Olivia nodded and Elliot kicked the door down.

----------

"Well well well, if it isn't Superman and Wonder Woman here to save the day." Phoenix said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing Phoenix?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I'm just sitting here twiddling my thumbs while you two run around like idiots looking for the President."

"Just cut the crap and tell us where he is." Elliot snarled.

Olivia was about to speak when she felt something hit her head, hard. She fell to the floor; she could just make out the limp form of Elliot before her mind fell into the darkness.

----------

Elliot groaned and held his head as he woke up. He looked around and realised that he was in the back of what looked like a military van. Olivia and Phoenix were still knocked out on the floor.

He realised that his gun was taken away, and from the looks of it, Olivia's was too.

"Oh man." Phoenix groaned from Elliot's right side. "Why the fuck did they hit me for?"

Elliot was about to respond when the van suddenly swerved and they were all thrown into the side of the van.

Olivia moaned as she sat up.

"Oi you bloody idiots in there!" Phoenix yelled through the wire separating them from the drivers. "Drive properly or don't at all!"

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked Elliot as Phoenix continued to yell at the driver.

"I wouldn't know, but Phoenix seems to be enjoying it."

Olivia laughed and then the van swerved again, sending the three into the wall of the van again.

Phoenix stood up cursing when the door suddenly opened and a masked man between two bodyguards appeared.

"Welcome home Phoenix my dear." The masked man grinned.

* * *

aryll-link: Ok I made this one short for no reason at all. Plz R&R. Don't worry not all of the chapters will be this short.


	5. It was me

Aryll-link: Ok soz this took so long, I had to catch up on some assignments in the first few days back at school. R&R PLZ!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." The masked man said as his bodyguards sat Olivia and Elliot down in chairs, their hands tied behind their backs.

"My name is Hythe and I own this place." Hythe said. "So, yours are Olivia and Elliot right?"

Elliot and Olivia did was nodded while scowling at him.

"Well I don't know about you Olivia but Elliot there is definitely a place for you to stay. But where to put you? Oh well, I'll figure something out." Hythe grinned. "Now I see that you have already met my good little girl Phoenix?"

At her name the door to the office swung open and the two bodyguards threw Phoenix inside the office.

"Can't your idiotic goons just let me walk in for once?" Phoenix grumbled as she got up off the floor.

"Nice to see you too my dear." Hythe said sweetly.

"Oh cut the crap what do you want me here for?"

"Olivia here will be staying with us for awhile, I am going to put her on the Sack. Your job is to take her around the place, you will look after her for the week until she settles in." Hythe smirked.

"Fine." Phoenix walked up to Olivia and untied the rope and led her out of the office.

----------

"Ok there is like about a thousand or more kids that live in this place." Phoenix said. "We are all sorted into age groups starting from 9 – 18. Each age group as one particular leader, and that leader commands that age group they are designated to. Anyone at any time can challenge the leader and try to take over."

"What is the Sack?" Olivia asked as she followed Phoenix down the hall.

"It is usually the first job given to the new kids." Phoenix replied. "It tests their mental strength and puts into practice everything that they are taught the year before."

"What do you do?"

"Can't tell." Phoenix grinned. "But you will be ok. You have seen a lot of dead bodies before right?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll do fine." Phoenix opened another door. "Ok this is the sleeping quarters for my age group, the 15yr olds. Just follow behind me and you'll be ok."

"What about dinner?"

"Sorry I must have forgotten." Phoenix apologised. "Since your doing the Sack first, you'll be apart from the rest of us. On the last night you will dine with the 15's. When you start training with us, you might be able to see him at lunch."

"Oh ok."

Phoenix grinned and walked inside.

"Guess whose back boys." Phoenix laughed as she walked down the aisle between two rows of cells, each one holding 5 boys.

"Phoenix great to have ya back!"

"Who have you been manipulating lately?"

"Hey Phoenix!"

After all the chatter and yelling died down, Phoenix spoke. "Alright you good for nothing wannabes we have a new girl on the block, her name is Olivia and she is staying with us for awhile. If I hear or see any of you lot harassing her while she is under my care in this first week, you'll have me to answer to."

"And what if I just do it anyway?" A brown haired boy came out of the shadows ahead and confronted Phoenix.

"Your gonna wish that you were in the Chamber." Phoenix threatened.

"Who says that I have to take orders from a girl here?"

"State your rank." Phoenix growled.

"The name is Raz and I am the leader here." Raz smirked.

"Oh really?" Phoenix snapped. "Well I guess that I might have to change that then."

"What can you do bitch? I'm gonna get rid of you for good." And with that, Raz walked away.

----------

"Ok it is simple, you take this knife and stab the sack." Hythe said, handing Olivia the knife.

"And that is it?" Olivia questioned, staring at the sack that was obviously filled with something.

"Well for everyone yes, but for you I'll make it a little more difficult since you're a detective." Hythe sneered.

Phoenix walked up to the sack and kicked it; a faint "ouch" was heard from inside the sack. She then undid the sack and pulled a little boy about the age of 9 out of it.

"You want me to kill an innocent little boy?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Well he isn't innocent for one." Hythe corrected. "He is quite weak and not suitable for what I train boys here for, so we use the weak boys as the first kill for the new recruits."

"What if I don't want to kill him?" Olivia asked as Phoenix chained the boy to the wall.

"Well torture both you and the boy until you decide to kill him and trust me, several other children have done that before you, and didn't like it." Hythe stood there solemnly. "You have one hour to decide."

----------

Olivia could hear footsteps coming closer she didn't care anymore. The pained filled eyes of the boy were still staring at her face whenever she closed her eyes.

"Olivia?"

It was Phoenix.

"Olivia hey don't worry about it, I went through the same thing." Olivia looked at Phoenix as she sat down next to her. "Hythe did the same thing to me, the kids face kept haunting me for months. It wasn't until I finished my first day of training, which by the way was hell, did I realise something."

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"That kid was damm lucky to have died when he did, cause he missed out on feeling the worst pain that a person can ever experience in their life." Phoenix smiled slightly at the thought. "C'mon lets go get some rest."

----------

"Ok Olivia this is Darkness" Phoenix pointed to a black haired boy with piercing green eyes. "He got that nickname cause he is obsessed with staying up late into the night. This is Moppit, Bonehead and you already know Rednut."

"How come you are here?" Bonehead asked. "We rarely have anyone over the age of 18 here."

"I..." Olivia started, but Phoenix cut her off.

"She's here because of me and no doubt that Hythe is using her as a human experiment like what he did with me." Phoenix growled.

An awkward silence followed, broken by the sound of a stick rattling against the bars of the cells.

"Lights out kiddies." A guard snapped.

"Nice to see you to Edward." Phoenix smirked.

"So your back huh? So that is why it is so noisy?" Edward laughed as he walked on.

"Yea it seems like it. But it is gonna get a lot more noisier." Phoenix mumbled.

----------

Olivia didn't know how she got through the week. Nightmares of the young boys she was forced to kill kept her awake most of the night.

Phoenix wasn't looking too good either. Most of the time when she and the rest of Olivia's cellmates came back from training she had a few extra bruises or cuts. One night she even came back with a sprained wrist and a huge gash down her arm.

"How did you ever get through this?" Olivia sighed, playing around with her dinner.

Rednut shrugged. "Just didn't think about it."

"All of us here have been brought up like this. We live our lives around death. You have been brought into our world suddenly, after in your years of childhood you learned that killing is wrong. You have been forced to adapt to this new place and its customs with different morals of right and wrong than us. In your world you learn new skills in order to live. In our world, we either kill or be killed." Darkness spoke solemnly.

Everyone just gawked at him.

"My god." Rednut exclaimed. "That is the most that you have ever said in your entire life!"

"Try not to think of it so much in a bad way Olivia." Phoenix said as Darkness threw his finger bread at Rednut.

"Yea don't worry about it anymore, the week is over, you don't have to do it again." Moppit mumbled between a mouthful of food.

----------

That night it was Bonehead that waked Olivia.

"C'mon it is nearly time."

"Nearly time for what?" Olivia said groggily.

"Raz and Phoenix are fighting for leadership." Bonehead was strangely excited. "The whole of the 15 yr olds must be down there! And since you are like hanging out with us, you might as well come too."

He led her to a training arena that reminded Olivia of the Colosseum in Rome, except it was a bit more modern and a cage was surrounding the inside of the battle area.

"Alright shut up you lot!" Hythe barked. Only when the crowd quietened did he speak again. "Ok today's fight will be between the current leader Raz and the challenger Phoenix!"

The crowed roared as both Raz and Phoenix walked into the caged arena and the door was closed and bolted.

"Ok you know the rules, last one standing wins. Guns cannot be brought or thrown in to help the competitors at any stage. If contenders are still battling after an hour the crowd will then be authorized to help the competitor of their choice by passing either knifes or furniture into the arena. So with that said let the battle begin!" A horn sounded and Phoenix and Raz lunged at each other.

"Raz has an unfair advantage over Phoenix! We don't know if her hand has healed properly!" Olivia cried as Phoenix was thrown into the caged wall.

"It was her choice to do this." Darkness reminded her.

Olivia couldn't help but worry as she listened to the crowd's insults and support as the two as they battled it out in the cage.

An hour passed and Phoenix was still alive, barely. Raz was pretty beaten up too, but Phoenix was obviously getting tired.

A bell sounded, Phoenix and Raz stopped and the crowd went nuts. Everywere Olivia looked she could see people running down towards the cage, handing chairs and knifes to the two competitors, giving them encouragement as they gave them either a chair or a knife. When the bell rang again everyone stopped and went back to their seats.

Phoenix screamed as Raz stabbed a knife in her leg, and she fell to the floor, trying to crawl away.

"Are you ready to die now?" Raz laughed, playing with another knife in his hands.

Phoenix gasped as she fought to stay conscious and to speak. "Do you know why they call me Phoenix?"

"Well since that your gonna die I might as well know, I'll put it on your tombstone if you wish." Raz smirked, leaning over Phoenix.

"It is because a Phoenix dies and then is reborn."

"And that means what?" Raz said, puzzled.

"I may look dead but I am not!" she screamed and pulled the knife out of her leg, thrusting it upwards into Raz's chest.

----------

Olivia could see that if Phoenix was like any of the other girls that she knew, they would of died long ago. And yet here was Phoenix in what everyone called the Recovery Cell, lucky to be alive, bandaging her many wounds.

Her cell was small, containing a single bed, sink and chair.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked as the guard let her in.

"Oh I have about a few broken bones, bruised ribs, might die any minute from blood loss, I may have internal bleeding, but hey that's life!" Phoenix said sarcastically. Seeing the look on Olivia's face, she laughed. "I'm fine Olivia."

Olivia watched as the feisty young teen struggled to dress a stab wound in her left arm. When she had finished Olivia could see that it wasn't a very good job, so she pulled the chair closer to the bed, untied the gauze and began to do it for her. Phoenix surprisingly didn't object to Olivia's help, she just sat there patiently until Olivia finished.

"Good job." Phoenix said as she flexed her arm, testing the bandage.

"No problem."

"Olivia?"

"Yes Phoenix?" Olivia noticed that Phoenix's voice had suddenly changed back to the frightful young girl when she first met her.

"I shot him," Phoenix said, her voice quivering. "I killed Sharkfin."

* * *

Aryll-link: I must have a thing for ending it in cliffhangers...meh. R&R plz!


	6. Don't worry bout it, let it go

_Aryll-link: it has been awhile since I have been on, due to the fact that my internet decided to screw up. But I am back._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters._

* * *

Elliot watched as Phoenix led Olivia out of the room.  
"Don't worry she isn't going to get hurt…much." Hythe grinned.  
Elliot scowled.  
"So what am I going to do with you? What am I going to do?" Hythe paused for a moment before he pushed a button on the speaker on his desk. "Raz I need you at my office NOW!"  
"So who is this Raz guy?" Elliot said coldly.  
"He's going to be your personal tour guide while you stay here." Hythe smiled.  
"What if I don't want a tour guide?"  
"You'll be dead before the day even ends." Hythe said, sounding as though that was what he wanted.  
The door opened and a brown haired boy walked into the room.  
"You called me sir?"  
"Ahh I did. Elliot I would like you to meet Raz he's the leader of the 15 yr olds. He's going to show you the ropes."  
"Sir may I ask why are they're _GIRLS_ here?" Raz said, sounding disgusted at the mere thought.  
"No doubt you've heard the rumours Raz my boy?"  
"But there was only _ONE_ girl and she _LEFT_." Raz scoffed.  
"Well she is back and she brought a friend, so I suggest that you put up with it." Hythe had risen to his feet now, staring down at the boy.  
"Whatever." Raz muttered under his breath while roughly untying Elliot from the chair.  
"Remember Raz you look after him for the first week, then he is on his own."  
"What is he going to be doin?"  
"Same as you."  
Elliot could see Raz give Hythe a look of distaste as he walked out of the office.

* * *

"You're going to be doing squad training with me and my group before we go out on a mission in three days time." Raz spoke in a dull monotone.  
"What type of mission" Elliot asked.  
"We'll know when we get it." 

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere talking to this guy Elliot instead focused on his surroundings. The walls where made out of brick, and only every few feet there were windows, which could make a dark alleyway look more like a luxury safe house. Eventually they came to a steel door.  
"Alright sleeping quarters are behind here." Raz pushed the door open.  
As Elliot walked down the aisle between two rows of cells, each one holding 5 boys.  
"This is our cell." Raz stopped beside a cell with 3 boys inside.  
"Oi Raz who'z dis?" A black haired punk questioned.  
"New cellmate, takin over Ronso's place for the time being." Raz scowled. "Take him to the training room to get him up to date."  
"Vith pleasure." The punk walked out of the cell, and Raz walked in. "Names Emo. From France"  
"Elliot" Elliot answered trying to keep a normal face at the sound of the peculiar name. "From America"  
"Right, Monsieur Elliot come dis way please."  
As Elliot walked back out the steel doors he could hear Raz yelling.

* * *

On the way to the training room Emo informed Elliot of the democracy that the kids made up. Elliot started to worry about Olivia, but as soon as he walked into the training room his thoughts moved to his own safety. Around him were various instruments he had never seen before, along with a gym.  
"Don't be fooled by vat you see." Emo had grabbed some boxing gloves, and chucked a pair to Elliot.  
"Let's vest out your reflexes shall ve?" Emo put on his gloves and waited for Elliot.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Elliot asked, unsure of hitting the kid or not.  
"Defend." A sly grin appeared on Emo's face and he lunged for Elliot. 

Elliot sidestepped out of the way and almost immediately raised his left arm to block Emo's fist. He stumbled backwards-turning left or right sharply to avoid Emo, while also using his arms to block. He kept this up for about 15 mins before they finally stopped.  
"Not bad not bad." Emo said. "You work out yes?"  
"Sometimes yes." Elliot said, while getting his breath back.  
"Vell dat is good, very good."

* * *

It was night-time before they truly finished. A boy that Emo called Nugget ran in shouting something about fighting, leadership and Raz. Emo led Elliot next door into a huge arena that instantly reminded Elliot of Rome, except it was a bit more modern and there was a cage was surrounding the inside of the arena. 

"Alright shut up you lot!" Hythe barked. Only when the crowd quietened did he speak again. "Ok today's fight will be between the current leader Raz and the challenger Phoenix!"  
The crowed roared as both Raz and Phoenix walked into the caged arena and the door was closed and bolted.  
"Ok you know the rules, last one standing wins. Guns cannot be brought or thrown in to help the competitors at any stage. If contenders are still battling after an hour the crowd will then be authorized to help the competitor of their choice by passing either knifes or furniture into the arena. So with that said let the battle begin!" A horn sounded and Phoenix and Raz lunged at each other.

Elliot cringed as Phoenix was thrown into the caged wall.  
"Why is she doing this?" Elliot asked Emo.  
"Raz is the current leader of the 15 yr olds. Phoenix want's to be the leader, so she must of challenged him to a match to the death."  
Elliot looked around the crowd as they insulted and supported as the two as they battled it out in the cage.

An hour passed and Phoenix was still alive, barely. Raz was pretty beaten up too, but Phoenix was obviously getting tired. A bell sounded, Phoenix and Raz stopped and the crowd went nuts. Everywhere Elliot looked he could see people running down towards the cage, handing chairs and knifes to the two competitors, giving them encouragement as they gave them either a chair or a knife. When the bell rang again everyone stopped and went back to their seats.

Phoenix screamed as Raz stabbed a knife in her leg, and she fell to the floor, trying to crawl away.  
"Are you ready to die now?" Raz laughed, playing with another knife in his hands.  
Phoenix gasped as she fought to stay conscious and to speak. "Do you know why they call me Phoenix?"  
"Well since that your gonna die I might as well know, I'll put it on your tombstone if you wish." Raz smirked, leaning over Phoenix.  
"It is because a Phoenix dies and then is reborn."  
"And that means what?" Raz said, puzzled.  
"I may look dead but I am not!" she screamed and pulled the knife out of her leg, thrusting it upwards into Raz's chest.

* * *

A shaken Elliot walked into the cell later on that night.  
"Hey don't sweat it man dings like dat happen all de time." Emo said, trying to comfort him.  
"But how can you sleep at night after something like that just happened?" Elliot asked.  
Emo shrugged.  
"Just gotta let it go mate." Nugget suggested.  
"You can't easily forget something like that." Elliot said, the surprised look still on his face.  
"Well you're gonna have to if your gonna get through the mission. We are preparing to leave tomorrow so get some rest." Emo said, watching as the cell went quiet at this thought.  
'I really hope Olivia is ok...' Elliot thought.

* * *

_Aryll-link: The end of another chapter! Yes I am aware that the fight between Phoenix and Raz is in this one again, IT IS MENT TO BE THERE! Showing Elliots point of view of that day. Note: I'm deeply sorry ifmy accent is wrong! This one is slightly smaller but meh, next one will be back to Olivia! R&R Plz!_


	7. Round One

Aryll-link: This one is as I promised, back to Olivia.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the SVU.

Note: Text in _italics_ are the diary entries from Phoenix's diary.

* * *

The sun wasn't even up when 100 15yr olds including Olivia walked onto the training field. 

"Alright stop complaining! Hurry up and get into places!" A guard snapped, watching the children scurry around into lines.

"Today it is gun skills again seeing as you lot where shit the last time you did it." The second guard snarled. "Pistols are over in the corner on the table. I want you to pair up and pick a colour, wait for me outside the starting point. Phoenix you come with me for some special training."

Olivia watched as the guard handed Phoenix a metallic hand, and she put it on.

"Yo earth to chick." Moppit called out to Olivia. "Come and grab your gun or all the best ones will be gone!"

Olivia hurried over to Moppit. "What are we doing?"

"Going in the Maze of Doom." Moppit said, like the name meant nothing. "These guns are filled with paintballs, different colour for each group. If your shot you leave the maze, first four out have to go in round two, with several others from different year levels."

"What is round two?"

"Now round two is the one you want to miss." Rednut said, appearing behind Olivia. "In round two you have guns again, but this time they are real bullets. Last one standing goes back to training, it's our way of eliminating the weak."

"But that is horrible!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Toughen up petal and you'll get through this." Rednut shrugged.

"Yea like it worked for you." Phoenix laughed from behind.

"What did you get?" Olivia asked, looking at the metallic hand.

"Flamethrower, for close combat use." Phoenix explained as she showed them all the hand. "Fire comes out of the fingertips here by this button on my wrist." As she pushed the button a short burst of flames shot out.

"Wow, that is one sweet weapon." Moppit said as he admired the hand.

"Yea it is I even get to miss the first round." Phoenix had a gloomy look on her face.

"Ouch that is tough." Rednut sighed, while loading his gun.

"And what does that mean? You're not going to compete at all?" Olivia was holding her gun quite nervously.

"Na, I go straight into the second round."

* * *

Olivia had thought that her background training as a cop would help her, but as soon as the first few paintballs whizzed over her head she knew she was in something completely different to what she had been trained for. 

"Go to hell looser and say hi from me!" Olivia could hear Rednut shout from the other side of the wall. The sound of shuffling footsteps behind her made Olivia whirl around on the spot and shoot in the direction of the sound, followed by someone cursing…loudly.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she slowly walked through the maze towards to what she hoped was the end. After several steps she came to a fork, and after a moments thought she turned left and headed down the path, gun held out in front. As she cautiously walked on her senses felt like they where in overdrive. Her ears picked up every single sound as she walked, making her quite paranoid. The crunching sound of someones foot on rocks behind her startled her and she spun around, firing a single paintball in the direction of the sound. A short brown haired boy stood in front of her, a blue stain on his clothes where his chest was. He stared at Olivia for a while, before dropping his gun and walking away. After what seemed to Olivia like an eternity a loud bell rang, signalling the end of 'Round One'

* * *

A smiling Phoenix surprisingly greeted Olivia as she walked out of the maze.

"What are you smiling about?" Olivia questioned.

"Oh…nothing interesting…just memories." Phoenix said, quietly humming a tune.

"When are you never in your memories? It's like a second home to you." Rednut scoffed, walking up to them.

Phoenix punched Rednut in the arm. "Like you can talk." She snarled.

Rednut walked right up to Phoenix, his face just centimetres from hers. "What are you implying here?"

Moppit walked up to where the three stood. "Stop arguing lovebirds."

Olivia watched as Phoenix growled at Moppit's comment. She was sure that Phoenix was going to snap at Moppit at any minute but she made no move what so ever to attack him, instead she just walked towards the entrance to the maze. Olivia made to say a comment to the boys when Rednut said something nasty to Moppit and a huge argument broke out between the two.

"Don't worry stuff like this happens all the time."

Olivia turned to see Darkness leaning against a pole, watching the boys argue with a slightly amused look on his face.

"How come you didn't do this?" Olivia walked over to where the boy stood.

Darkness shrugged. "Hackers just don't do this type of stuff."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You're a hacker?"

Darkness nodded. "Come, I'll take you back to the sleeping quarters if you want, I'm on my way there now to pick up a few things."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll stay here and see how Phoenix does." Olivia said.

"They're gonna be there for a while, besides you can't see anything." He lowered his voice just so only Olivia could hear. "Besides, I need to talk to you about your friend that you arrived with."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "Elliot? Is he ok?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

"You are expecting to see your friend tonight at dinner yes?"

"Yea…" Olivia couldn't quite see where this was headed, and it was hard to read Darkness, he always had the same facial expression.

"Well he won't be there. Him and several others have been sent to Russia to help with a minor feud between our allies in Russia and Chechnya." Darkness studied Olivia's reaction to this, and surprising enough, she didn't break down in tears in front of him, like what he thought she would.  
"He'll come back." She said hoarsely, choking back the lump in her throat.

Darkness just nodded, grabbed his things and left.

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed for some time, unaware of she moving shadows as the day passed. When she finally looked up, she saw a book, similar to the one she found in Phoenix's apartment. She slowly got up, walked over to the bed and gently pulled the book out. Carefully opening the book she began to read.

_Day 50 in what seems to be Hell:_

_I see your face through the fog...reminds me of the dreams you lost. I can see it in your eyes. Your broken down your hands are tied, and I know you cannot hide. It broke my heart; it felt so good to see you. I've never been one to put my trust in. WHEN DID I BECOME SO WEAK? OR HAVE I ALWAYS BEEN? I can't put all this back in place this gaping hole is filled with deceit. I fear that all my cries fell upon deaf ears. I care less with severed nerves...I go veiled in darkness and disease. This November swallows me whole...AND THIS MAY BE THE CLOSEST THING YOU WILL EVER RECEIVE TO AN APOLOGY...I CLOSE MY EYES AND I CAN SEE YOU DEAD...I hate you. You give me nightmares. I cry... and I scream..._

_Day 2 in new Foster Home:_

_I look around the room, and what I see is all the same. Barbie clones, fucking skanks, judgemental pricks. I sit here, in a crowd of thousands, yet I am so alone. With red wrists and brown hair, pain the world can't see but her pain is always there. I lie awake at night and have nightmares; the images in my head wont go away. I wake up screaming and it's all because of you. Blood stains my white jumper; the loud taunts from my fellow classmates ring in my ears. Why... because I'm not the same. I don't fit in. It hurts me so much, and yet I don't cry. I have learned not to. I never cry. I walk out of the classroom and sit in the dark toilets, shaking, as I pull the knife out of my bag and let the blood flow from my wrist. It hurts like hell, but to me its nothing but a daily tradition. The only person she is hurting is herself. The others don't care. My best friend is gone. I pushed him away like everyone else. I'm nothing to no one...and I know it.  
As I walk along, people's stares go right through me, burning holes in my already dead body. Maybe when I'm dead they will realize what they did to me? I walk away, without looking back. My heart has been paper cut in half, and the person who holds the other half is gone from my life forever... I have just enough to let me live a little longer, but my life is nothing but an endless struggle, trying to see the light but always falling short of what I am meant to be. I think I'd rather die and give you both pieces of my bleeding heart...it belonged to you in the first place.  
YOUR HOLDING MY LIFE IN YOUR VERY HANDS...WHAT DO YOU CHOOSE TO DO WITH IT?  
I stand tall one last time, I scream, and **YOU** take my life._

The sound of footsteps in the hallway brought Olivia back to her senses. She quickly stuffed the book under her own pillowcase as Phoenix, Moppit and Rednut walked back to the cell.

"Man that was one SWEET weapon." Moppit said as he walked inside.

Rednut sighed. "Yes like we have heard for the millionth time already."

Phoenix laughed.

"So how did you go?" Olivia asked, her eyes scanning Phoenix for any injuries.

"Well I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yea unlike the other bastards that got fried!"

Olivia's eyes widened. "You actually used that…that…**_thing?_**"

Phoenix shrugged. "Well it was either me or them."

The familiar sound of a bar being rattled against the cell bars rang throughout the room.

"Lights out!" Edward yelled.

* * *

That night Olivia couldn't sleep. The phrases she had read earlier from the diary was still visible in her mind. The fact that the book was still under her pillow didn't help either. Eventually giving in to temptation she pulled the book out from under her head, and using the moonlight she continued reading.

_The pressure, the pain, the tears. She never thought it would come to this. There's a reason for it all. The make-up covered face, the long-sleeved shirts. She's hiding._

_The make-up, she feels, is covering her fears, her hurt, her insecurities. It's her mask. Hiding her true self, from a world that has caused her so much pain. The shirts, to hide her cuts, to hide her scars. To hide the only thing that keeps her sain. What they don't realise is that this holds her together. Keeps her going strong._

_But they see it differently. Another depressed, suicidal teenager. Who is desperate for a way out of the hole she has dug for herself. If only they knew! They throw drugs at her, claiming they can elevate the so-called suffering. Is she trying to prove she's different? Why does she put herself through this day after day?_

_Why can't the leave her to live her life the way she wants. She's not insane, just trying to make it through the days, as they draw her closer to her last breath. She knows they have questions. Some have answers, some don't. Maybe they're just asking the wrong questions. She wants to find a way out more than anyone._

_The claim they don't judge her, but as she lies upon that cold couch, in that dark room, and the thoughts of sending her away run through his head. "She's got to be insane. To do this to herself day after day." He blames it on her music. It can't be good for her. It holds to much violence and self-mutilation within it._

_She cries her self to sleep each night, knowing that it's ripping her family apart. But what can she do? Her parents always blame themselves for her actions. They must be stupid or in self-denial. But why would they let her ruin their life?_

_Her mother always cries, her father always yelling. Her younger brothers never know what going on. Maybe if she ended it all and left, would things be better for them? They might be happier. Her mother wondering where she went wrong. Why her daughter never smiles. Her father, who won't speak to her, thinks she's being silly, he thinks it's just an act._

_The only thing that removes this pain, even for only a short while, is dragging. Dragging the blood stained razor over her wrist, and then waiting as the blood pours out the pain she conceals. There's something you must understand about this girl. She never meant for them to see. She never meant for them to find out. How, you may ask, do I know so much about this girl? It should be clear by now._

_I AM SHE!

* * *

_

Aryll-link: Many thanks to one of my friends for letting me use some of her blogs in this story. She shall remain anonymous but she knows who she is . Thanx babe! R&R plz!


End file.
